


Enlightened

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack has tried to drink away his feelings of love for Daniel, then Daniel decides to visit in order to find out why Jack has been pushing him away.





	Enlightened

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack looked through the peephole at who was knocking incessantly, and let out a sigh. "Fuck." He opened the door and took a step back so Daniel could come in. "What do you want?"

Daniel looked up at Jack with hurt in his eyes. He didn't understand why Jack had been so short with him lately, but he knew it was time to find out. He wasn't going to leave until they'd settled what was wrong between them... whatever it was. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Jack, we need to talk." 

Jack was close to him and he could smell the liquor on his breath. He also noticed Jack's pupils dilating and a shiver ran through him. He got a strange feeling... almost as if he were... Jack's prey. He knew Jack wouldn't hurt him, but things had been strained between the two of them for a while and...

Jack interrupted his thoughts. "There's nothing to discuss, Daniel." Jack felt flushed and he knew it wasn't just the alcohol. He could feel Daniel's body heat, smell his aftershave, and sense his apprehension.

Jack knew he'd been pushing Daniel away lately, but it was only to protect them both. The rumors going around the Mountain didn't need anymore ammunition and if anyone figured out that he was in love with his archeologist, shit would really hit the fan. So he distanced himself as much as it hurt him to do it.

But now with Daniel so close ... he knew he had to get Daniel to leave or he wouldn't be able to keep his feelings in check. Especially with all the alcohol he'd just drank, trying to drown those feelings. Besides, Daniel could never return those feelings to a beat-up old war-horse like him... could he?

Jack took a step forward and Daniel took a step back, not sure of what he was reading in Jack's eyes, and found himself pinned against the door.

Jack had his hands on either side of Daniel's head. "Daniel, you need to go."

Screwing up all of his courage and facing the unknown, i.e.: a drunk Jack, he jutted out his chin and said, "No, Jack, I'm not leaving. Not until you tell me what I've done to... make you hate me." Daniel's emotions grabbed his throat as he choked out those last words.

Jack's face softened. "Oh, God, Daniel... that's not... I don't... hate you... I..."

"Then why, Jack? Why have you been so... hateful towards me?"

Jack's hands slid down the door and came to rest on Daniel's shoulders. "I've had to, so that you wouldn't know..." He swallowed hard. He was losing his resolve quickly and wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer. He wanted to touch Daniel, his lips, his bare chest, he wanted to taste him, and make love to him for the rest of his life. But he saw the confusion in the younger man's face and knew if he slipped and kissed him...

"So, I wouldn't know 'what' Jack? Why don't you enlighten me as to what I shouldn't know?" Daniel's breathing quickened as he felt Jack's hands grip his shoulders tighter, then slowly caress down his arms. Jack's left hand slid back up and around the back of Daniel's neck as the right hand slid around his waist, hitching his shirt up a little and it was almost like an electric shock when Jack's fingers brushed against his bare skin. Then Daniel realized, //He doesn't hate me... he's... he's attracted to me... holy fuck!// "Jack, what the mmpph." Jack suddenly pulled him into a kiss, cutting off his words. His body stiffened and he tried to back away, but Jack was pushing him against the door. 

Jack's tongue was in his mouth, exploring and lapping, but Daniel was too shocked to do anything. Then Jack stopped the kiss and began to lick and nibble along his jaw line to his earlobe and onto his neck. "Jack, stop... oh, fuck..." He gasped and shivered as Jack found one of his little hotspots and felt himself begin to get hard. 

Jack chuckled low as he felt Daniel responding to him.

He kissed down Daniel's neck, reached up with his right hand and pulled at the neck of Daniel's shirt, ripping it open making buttons fly everywhere. He pushed the shirt off Daniel's shoulders and down his arms until they were pinned at his sides. Then he caressed his chest as he kissed and licked his way to a nipple. 

Daniel bucked as Jack began sucking on his nipple. He looked down as Jack licked across his smooth chest to the other nipple and began sucking it while he teased the first one with his fingers. Daniel, his arms still stuck in his shirt and at his sides, watched Jack. He couldn't believe he was just letting Jack do this to him, couldn't believe that Jack wanted to do this to him, and couldn't believe how much he was aroused and not wanting any of it to stop. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door, panting as he became more and more erect in his pants. "Oh, God, Jack... why d-didn't you t-tell m-me..." He gasped again as he felt Jack undo the buttons on his pants and then push his jeans down over his hips. "God, Jack, please... oh, fuck!" Daniel lost all brain function as Jack sucked on the head of his cock, and he let out a moan.

Jack smiled to himself as he sucked and licked up and down Daniel's shaft and back to the head, realizing that Daniel hadn't freaked on him, but instead, responded the way he'd hoped he would. And he loved being able to make those noises of pleasure come from Daniel. 

As much as Jack was enjoying himself, his knees were starting to hurt, so he started kissing up Daniel's stomach and chest until they were standing face to face. Daniel let out a whimper at the loss of Jack's mouth on his dick and Jack smiled. Daniel's eyes were half open and glazed over with pleasure. "Danny, let's take this somewhere more comfortable... if... if you still want to..."

Daniel nodded, but couldn't seem to move. It'd been so long since he'd been with anyone and although it felt a little strange being with Jack, he also felt more comfortable with him than with just about anyone he'd ever been with. It wasn't that Jack was a man that made it strange, it was more of Jack being his best friend and military that made it almost surreal. He never considered gender an issue, he just never expected Jack to feel this way about him.

Jack noticed Daniel's lack of coherency, so he pulled Daniel's jeans up a bit so he could walk, and began to guide Daniel down the hall toward the bedroom. //And I'm the drunk one ... go figure.// He kept Daniel's arms in his shirt as he gently pushed him back onto the bed, then pulled Daniel's socks, shoes, and pants off. Then he took his own clothes off and dropped them onto the floor. 

He looked down at Daniel who just looked up at him with all the trust and love in the world and suddenly he didn't know what to do next.

Daniel looked up at Jack and felt such a rush of emotions. He was certainly aroused, his cock standing at attention could attest to that, but he also felt complete trust and even love for the man standing above him. He lay there, naked, vulnerable, and realized what he wanted. He looked up at Jack and finally found his voice, "Jack, make love to me."

Jack climbed onto the bed, in between Daniel's legs, and lowered himself onto Daniel. He smiled down at Daniel and got one in return before he leaned into another kiss. 

This time, Daniel returned the kiss as their tongues lapped at each other. Jack thrust his hips against Daniel's and rubbed their cocks together, causing both of them to gasp into each other's mouths. Then Jack began to kiss back down to Daniel's chest again and found that Daniel's nipples were still hard and he sucked at them until Daniel was writhing beneath him.

Daniel pulled at his shirt, trying to reach Jack. He wanted to touch him, put his hands through his hair, anything, but his hands were still trapped. "Jack, let me get my hands free."

"No." Jack continued to tease Daniel with little kisses and bites at his chest and nipples.

Daniel whimpered, "Please... Jack..."

"No, not just yet." //I want to tease you some more first.// Jack looked at Daniel and gave him a sly smile he hoped looked sexy.

Daniel gasped and his cock twitched and it aroused him even more to stay restrained, but he still fought at the shirt holding his hands captive. He wanted and needed to touch Jack, so badly. "God, Jack... please!" //Bastard, God, I can't take much more or I'm gonna come... Oh, fuck!// "Jack, I can't... please..."

Jack suddenly took Daniel's cock into his mouth again and sucked hard, making Daniel thrust his hips. He grabbed hold of Daniel's hips and held them in place, so he couldn't move and took him into his mouth all the way down to the root. Daniel writhed under him, moaning and pleading for him to stop the teasing and to let his hands free, but Jack wanted to make this first time unforgettable. He stopped sucking right before Daniel was going to come and heard him almost sob with want. 

Daniel was gasping for breath and tossing his head side to side. "Oh, God, Jack ... fuck me, please! Let my hands go and fuck me!" Jack chuckled at the dirty mouth he didn't know Daniel had and reached for the lube he had in his bedside table.

Daniel tried to get his arms free from his shirt, but the cuffs were still buttoned and he couldn't get them undone. "Jack, I need to touch you, please."

"I will... just wait." He put lube on his fingers and teased Daniel's opening, making him gasp at his touch.

"Daniel, have you ever...?"

Daniel looked up into those chocolate brown eyes he'd come to trust over the years and blushed. "No, but... I want to... with you."

Jack saw the love that he'd dreamt about for so long, reflected in Daniel's eyes. He suddenly felt stone-cold sober as he realized what they were going to do. He started to turn Daniel over and said, "It'll be easier if..."

"No, Jack... please, I need to see you." He tugged at the shirt holding his hands. "Please, just..." 

"In a bit, Babe, hold on." Jack caressed Daniel's stomach until the younger man's breathing calmed a little, then reached over and undid each sleeve, releasing Daniel's hands. Then Jack began to tease his opening again, pushing his finger in. Daniel grabbed the sheets and gasped at the burning, "Jesus!"

"Relax, Danny, take deep breaths." Jack held still, letting Daniel get used to the feeling. When his breathing slowed, he started to push his finger in and out and then added another one when he felt the muscles relax enough.

Jack watched Daniel keep his eyes shut and felt him tremble beneath him, while he continued to caress his stomach and chest. Then he moved his fingers and found what he was looking for. Daniel nearly came off the bed with a shout, "Holy fuck! God, Jack, ungh..."

Jack laughed to himself at the outburst. "Never had your happy button pushed before?" He continued to stroke Daniel's prostate.

"Oh, God, no... fuck, Jack th-that f-feels so... Ahh, YES! God, YES!!" Daniel started to push himself back onto Jack's fingers.

"Easy, Danny, I don't want to hurt you." Jack eased his fingers out of Daniel who groaned at the loss.

"You won't, Jack, I want you now, fuck me, dammit!"

Jack felt trembling, but couldn't tell which one of them it was coming from. Probably both. He was nervous and he knew Daniel was too. Although, he was more nervous about hurting Daniel. He'd had sex with men before, granted it'd been years, but Daniel hadn't and had no idea how much it was going to hurt at first. He reached for the lube and slicked his cock, then lowered himself over Daniel, bringing their faces close together again. 

He looked down into his eyes. "Take deep breaths, Danny. I'll do my best to be gentle."

Daniel was still panting with desire and tried to calm his breathing. "Don't want gentle, want you to take me... own me... fuck me."

Jack nearly came at the sound of those words. //God, Danny, I want to take you and own you more than you know, but I think you already own me...// He guided his cock to Daniel's opening with his left hand while he held himself over Daniel with his right. When he found it, he paused a moment, "Ready?" Daniel blushed and swallowed hard before nodding and Jack smiled back before pushing the head in.

Daniel gasped at the intrusion, "Jesus! Jack!"

"Shhh, easy, just relax... breath... that's it, deep, slow breaths." It took all of his resolve to not thrust inside. Daniel was so tight and hot, he didn't think he could control himself, but he knew he had to. He planted kisses on Daniel's lips while he waited for him to relax. There... he felt the muscles give a little and he pushed in a little more and stopped as Daniel winced again. 

"It's ok, Danny, you ok?" Again a small nod with eyes closed tight shut. "Just a little at a time... get used to the size and feel of me."

Daniel gasped out his words, "God, Jack... s-so f-fuckin' big... Jesus, fuck!" He felt sweat break out on his forehead and for a moment didn't think he could finish.

Jack laughed, "Daniel, as much as I love to hear that and as great as it is for my ego, I'm not that big... it just feels that way at first."

Daniel finally opened his eyes and looked at Jack. He smiled, but couldn't laugh. He was afraid to move. "Jack, I d-don't think I c-can..."

Jack caressed his face and lips. "Sure you can. It'll get better, I promise... just once..." He felt himself slip inside a bit more. "you relax..." He continued to plant little kisses in-between his words, feeling Daniel relax more and more as he entered him bit by bit. "And let me in... all the way... there. That's it... that's all of me." He felt his balls push up against Daniel's ass.

Daniel's legs were shaking and he felt lightheaded. "Really? You sure?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure... How's it feel?" 

Daniel slowly wrapped his legs around Jack and hooked his ankles together to help him relax as he thought of an answer. "It, uh, burns a little, but ... maybe a little weird, too ..." He saw Jack raise his eyebrows and hurried to add, "But a good weird." They both chuckled and Jack decided it was time to move. He slowly pulled out almost all the way and then pushed back in, changing the angle to try and hit Daniel's prostate. Daniel drew in a deep breath, shocked at the strange sensations he was feeling... then he cried out as Jack hit his prostate with his cock this time. "Ho-holy, fuck, Jack!" Daniel arched his back and Jack repeated his movements, as slowly as he could, loving the writhing movements of Daniel beneath him.

Jack felt his orgasm building and he started to move faster as Daniel moaned and pulled at him with his legs, wanting it faster, harder, "Yes, Danny, yes... oh shit, yeah. God, you feel so good." 

He pumped faster and faster into Daniel's ass as Daniel began a mantra of his name, "Jack, Jack, Jack..." And he reached down and began to jerk Daniel off in time with his thrusts. "Yes, Jack... fuck, yes! Aaahhhh..." Jack felt Daniel's come pour over his hand and his ass tighten around his cock and he came with him, his body jerking as Daniel milked him dry.

Jack lowered himself onto Daniel as his strength left him and he buried his face in Daniel's neck. He felt himself get soft and he carefully pulled out of Daniel, but Daniel held him in place with his legs, not wanting to lose complete contact. They lay there like that for a while panting.

"God, Jack... I didn't... I didn't know..." He didn't know how to put into words how he felt. He felt wonderful and more satisfied than he ever had, but for all his knowledge and education, he couldn't find the right words.

Jack smiled into Daniel's neck. "Good, huh?"

Daniel laughed. "Yeah... I was thinking more like 'wow' but thought it too cliche."

Jack laughed back at him and slapped his thigh. Daniel unhooked his legs and let Jack roll off him and they lay side by side, holding hands. Both exhausted and too hot to stay as they were, but not willing to lose the contact between them.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Jack spoke. "So..."

"So?" Daniel turned to look at him.

"Sorry I've been such a shit lately, but I didn't..."

"It's ok, Jack. I understand now. And thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

Daniel smiled. "For the apology and the, um, you know... enlightening me." He blushed.

Jack lifted his hand to caress Daniel's cheek. "You're welcome... and thanks from me too."

"For what?"

It was Jack's turn to blush. "For not running, screaming from my drunken advances."

They both laughed, from nerves and exhaustion, and Daniel snuggled up against Jack. Jack curled his arms around Daniel and held him tight as they both drifted off to sleep.

~~FIN~~


End file.
